the legend of the future
by SilverWolf222
Summary: When Aang and the team find something mysterious from the spirit world they end up finding some unlikely people from the future.
1. Chapter 1-To a new time

Katara's POV:

Aang walks into the house from his meditating and sits down on the couch seeming tired. He was holding something in his hand.

"What's that?" I ask.

Aang snapping out of his traced daze. "Ohh, I found it in the Spirit World just laying in the grass. It's called 'The legend of Korra.'" Aang told me while looking at the colorful box.

"What do you think it is?" He asked in wonder.

Katara took the box and studied it intently. Then finding a little slit on the side. Maybe it could be opened.

Finding the sides and pulling there was a pop and it was open.  
Inside was a round thin piece of plastic.

"Hey doesn't this look like what Sokka's been trying to inventing?"

"Holy hippocow, yes it does!" Aang says.

"Then let's go talk to Sokka and let him figure this out. I mean he is the idea guy after all."

We find Sokka sitting at his desk sharpening his boomerang while smiling.

"Hey Sokka do you know what this is?" Handing him the round flat object.

Sokka takes it and studies it "hmmm"

Toph walks in "Hey retards what are all of you doing in here?"

"Well for your information Toph, Aang found something in the spirit world and we are trying to figure out what it is." Katara said.

"What ever sugar queen."

"Stop calling me sugar queen!"

"What ever sugar queen!"

"Uhhgggg, you are so infuriating!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Sokka said.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to go meditate some more. Maybe I can find some more answers back in the Spirit World."

Aangs POV:

I finally get to slip away from the fighting between Katara and Toph. Even after the war it seems like they are still fighting and I'm not sure why.

I find a nice patch of grass that I can meditate on. I put my fists together sitting Indian style and concentrate on the Spirit World but for some reason I can't enter and something feels wrong.

I can hear voices in the background but I can not place them, then I hear katara shout.

"Aang what are you doing? Get out of the avatar state!" That's when I realize I'm uncontrollably in the avatar state then I see a bright flash. It feels like I'm falling but I don't understand how

*BAM*

I slam against the ground which seems to be wood and I know that's not our house because ours is made out of rock for Tophs seeing sake.

I hear multiple thuds around me as well and when I open my eyes to see that the extra thuds were Katara, Sokka, Toph, and...Zuco?

"Hey Zuco haven't seen you in a while buddy."

"What? Where am I? I was just eating breakfast at the palace and then out of nowhere I'm falling and in front of you guys."

"How about ask mister Avatar over there." Sokka said pouting.

Just then a screen door opens up to the side of us and a humongous white polar bear dog tackles all five of us showing its sharp shiny teeth as it growls at us.

"Who are all of you and why are you in my house?"

I look for the person who just asked us a perfectly reasonable question.

I then see a teenage girl who is wearing water tribe attire leaning in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2-Confusion?

A/N-I finally figured out how to upload chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and give me some feedback if you can.

* * *

Still Aangs POV

I then see a teenage girl that is wairing water tribe attire leaning in the door way.

Sokka is quick to explain "Hi my name is Sokka this my sister Katara and my friends Toph, Fire lord Zuco, and Avatar Aang now pleeeease don't let this polar bear dog eat us pleeeease." Sokka begged.  
"Tell me the truth or I will let Naga have you as her mid-night snack!" The water tribe girl shouted.  
"I'm telling you the truth I swear to the spirits. I mean look at his face you can't tell me you don't know what the avatar looks like? Sokka says while pointing at me.

The girl takes a long look at me seeming confused.  
"Naga down!" the girl says.  
The water tribe girl walks into the other room without another word and Naga follows with a wag of her tail and a slobbery tough hanging out the side of her mouth.  
We all look at each other expectantly. Wondering what to do next and trying to figure out what happened and  
were we are. Everyone's gaze eventually lands on me. I know I have to make the next move. I always do.

Korra's POV:  
What the fuck is going on. I know I just ended a spiritual war so maybe that's why there is my past life and friends in my living room which most of are dead. Except for Katara. That's it, I will call katara she always knows what to do. Korra starts to dial kataras number on the newly invented phone when she hears a small voice behind her. She jumps from surprise and turned around to find Aang with his friends huddled behind him almost looking as if there scared of me or of Naga slabbering all over the floor beside me.

"Umm I'm sorry to interrupt you but can you tell us were we are.."  
Crap there clueless I guess I have a lot of explaining ahead of me. Or I could just have katara come over and  
scare the crap out of all of them. That might be more fun. She's just a couple of cabins down from me she's still healing Jinora after her being  
gone from her body for so long it took a big toll on the little thing.

"Ya you're in the south pole." Korra replied  
"WHAT!" Sokka said "but how, we were in republic city."  
"And I was in the fire nation palace." Zuco countered.  
"Well I don't think that the region is the only thing that changed about your location." Korra said.  
"I'm sorry I don't understand." Aang said.  
"Just please go sit in the living room there and I will get someone who can explain everything to you."  
Korra countered. They looked very confused but took my orders into action and went back to the living room. When they left I finished dialing Kataras number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"  
"Katara, hi um... can you come over there's some familiar faces that I thought you might want to see over at my cabin."  
"sure darling, Jinora is finally asleep can you put on some tea for me sweet heart I have been healing people all day  
and I could go for a cup of jasmin tea right now."  
"Of course Master Katara."  
"Thank you dear I will be right over."

A/N-By the way this takes place around when Tenzin is like 5'ish in Aangs time so to kind of gives you a feel about how old they are. And right after book 2 in korras time. They are still in one of the poles.


	3. Chapter 3-Surprise!

Aangs POV:

I could hear the still mysterious girl in the other room clinging and clanging things around but she finally came back to find all of us sitting in the living room patiently. She stood in front of us and was about to speak when a knock came from the door.

"Oh well that was fast." She said running to the other room to get the door I presume. I hear her mumbled voice with a different voice now that seemed to be an old woman. When they rounded the corner I could see that my presumptions were right.

It was an old woman with white hair..and two hair loopies...when I looked at her neck she had on an exact replica of Kataras necklace. My face was stunned as I came to realization the old women face was in even more shock than mine.

I tried to turn my head to see my Kataras reaction but I was cut off by a surprisingly strong pair of arms that wrapped around me. Looking down I could see the old woman with a smile from ear to ear and tears streaming down her face soaking into my robe.

"It's you... it's really you my love. I've missed you so much." She started to sob again as her arms got even tighter around my waist trying to keep me forever in her grasp.

The young Katara came behind the somehow older version of Katara and touched her shoulder looking confused. "I'm sorry but who are you exactly?" Wow of all people I'm surprised Katara has not figured it out already but I guess I figured it out quick because I'm so use to this kind of creepy spiritual atmosphere.

Old Katara lets go of me and turns her attention to young Katara. One of their faces turns soft and kind as the other turns to shock in realization of who she is looking at.

In a soft and gentle voice "I'm you dear." Young Kataras face turns ghost white. We all jump when we hear a loud thud from Sokka passing out cold from shock. Zuco's mouth hangs about two feet lower that naturally possible with his eyes wide. Followed by Toph yelling "Can someone tell me what's going on. Remember blind chick over here!"

Korras POV:

Well that went...well. See I knew it would be a great idea to bring Master Katara over here.

All of a sudden out of no were a dark spirit slammed me against the wall wrapping its stringy tentacles around my arms and legs so I was pinned against the wall. "Were is sheeee?" the spirit hissed at me.

I answered by going into the avatar state by no other choice and blasted it back with combination of air and fire that exploded into a sphere around me. I fell to the ground but was fast to pick myself up. I could see the spirit getting ready to strike again but I was not going to let it.

Pulling water from each side of the room out of vases with winter flowers in them I dragged the strips of water around the spirit in a swirling motion lifting my hands above my head and as high as I could reach I took a deep breath concentrating on the spirits soul and right before it dispersed into a million particles in the air the spirit said something that sent a shiver down my spine. "I was just the distraction."

When the spirit was forever gone I looked over to the old team avatar wondering why they didn't help. There faces were even more surprised and in awe then when they saw Master Katara.

I guess Sokka had woken up in the middle of the fight since he was standing in awe with the rest of them but that soon came to an end when he fell to the floor passing out again. "Okay know that was badass!" Toph was the first to speak. "Who are you?" A confused avatar asked me.

I answered truthfully there was no point in hiding it "I'm Avatar Korra the avatar after you Aang, you and your friends are in the future. " He had no time to react because something burst through the front door. Thinking it was another dark spirit I spun around with a fire dagger in each hand ready to strike what was coming but it was just a beat up and out of breath young woman I recognized her as a healer that was a student of Master Kataras I don't remember her name though.

She pants and says "Jinora...spirits...they took Jinora." Then the realization hits me like an oncoming train. That's what the dark spirit was talking about but why would they kidnap Jinora and why were their dark spirits in the first place? There were so many questions to be answered and I was going to find the answers to all of them.

There was a loud annoying hissing that came from the kitchen tea kettle. Well at least the tea was done.

* * *

A/N-Please tell me how you like it so far! Thank you!


End file.
